Gin Ichimaru
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 10 września | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 69 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów, Kapitan 3. Oddziału, Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału, Żołnierz 3. rangi 5. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Izuru Kira, Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Shinsō | bankai = Kamishini no Yari | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 20 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kōji Yusa | angielski głos = Doug Erholtz | hiszpański głos = Hernán Fernández (Hiszpania) Carlos del Campo (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest byłym kapitanem 3. Oddziału, jego wicekapitanem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził Soul Society i razem z Aizenem i Tōsenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Arrancarów. Później okazało się, że był podwójnym agentem i zdradził Aizena, próbując go zabić. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Prawdziwy kolor oczu Gina Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym od innych strojów kapitańskich. Sam Gin nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu zamknięte. Rzadko kiedy je otwiera, jednak, jak zauważono, są jasnobłękitne. Jest niezwykle wysoki i chudy, o bardzo ostrych rysach twarzy, a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru włosów; gin to po japońsku srebro). Jest niemalże cały czas szyderczo uśmiechnięty. Gin rzadko otwiera oczy, bądź przestaje się uśmiechać. W pierwszym przypadku jego tęczówki były widoczne, gdy on i Aizen uratowali Momo Hinamori i paru innych uczniów przed Hollowami, w drugim - gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą. Podczas serii oczy kilkakrotnie zmieniają kolor: od krwistoczerwonego, przez jasnozielony, aż po niebieski. Jest więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha, na przykład kiedy jest zdenerwowany, czy w sytuacjach, w których kogoś przeprasza albo się zastanawia. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje inne osoby i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają, a nawet często podejrzewają o wrogie zamiary. W Hueco Mundo jego wygląd ulega zmianie: tak jak Aizen i Tōsen, nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową wstęgą. Osobowość Większość wypowiedzi Gina ma ironiczny charakter. Gdy rozmawia z Rukią, odczuwa ona wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby węże owijały jej szyję. Zaoferował jej propozycję ratunku, by po chwili w okrutny sposób poinformować ją, że to był tylko żart i pozbawić ją ostatniej nadziei. Gdy poznali się z Aizenem sam porównał się do węża. Gin podczas rozmów rzadko okazuje emocje, nie szczędzi za to sarkazmu. Był dość mocno związany z wicekapitan 10. Oddziału - Rangiku Matsumoto (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni). Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Kyoto, który w wielu anime jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie; daje to bardzo niecodzienny efekt. Historia thumb|left|190px|Gin oferuje Rangiku jedzenie Jako dziecko żyjąc w Rukongai, Gin znajduje na ziemi wycieńczoną dziewczynkę, Rangiku Matsumoto. Oferuje jej wysuszoną persymonę, mówiąc jej, że skoro potrafi odczuwać głód, musi posiadać energię duchową. Rangiku zauważa, że w jego przypadku musi być tak samo. Gin przedstawił się Rangiku, która zwraca uwagę na osobliwość jego imienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 129, strona 1 Gin i Matsumoto zaczęli żyć razem i podczas wspólnie spędzonego czasu, Ichimaru zapytał się jej, kiedy obchodzi swoje urodziny. Odpowiedziała mu, że nie wie, bo nigdy nie liczyła dni aż do momentu, w którym go spotkała. Ichimaru stwierdził, że od tego momentu data ich spotkania będzie także dniem jej urodzin.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -12.5, strony 4-5 thumb|right|190px|Gin ślubuje zabić Aizena Gin spotkał Aizena, kiedy wspólnie z Rangiku mieszkał w Rukongai. Podczas zbierania drewna na ognisko, zauważył Sōsuke i innych trzech Shinigami, którzy klęczeli przed nim na ziemi. Szpiegując ich, widział, jak Aizen odbiera od jednego z nich kulę różowej energii i wkłada ją do pojemnika, w którym mieściło się Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 415, strony 1-2 Gin widział ich już wcześniej, przed tym jak znalazł Rangiku i doszedł do wniosku, że to Aizen musi być ich liderem. Właśnie wtedy Gin poprzysiągł zemstę na Aizenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 415, strony 16-18 thumb|left|190px|Tej nocy Gin oświadcza, że stanie się Shinigami Gin miał w zwyczaju zostawiać Rangiku nie mówiąc jej, gdzie się wybiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strona 4 Podczas jednego z takich wypadków, Matsumoto znajduje go z krwią na policzku. Gin tłumaczy jej, że zdecydował się dołączyć do Shinigami i dokonać zmian, dzięki którym Rangiku nie będzie już musiała płakać. Obydwoje dostają się do Akademii Shinō. Od tego momentu, Rangiku jest jedną z niewielu, o których Gin prawdziwie się troszczy. thumb|190px|right|Gin jako dziecko po zabiciu żołnierza trzeciej rangi 5. Oddziału Ok. 110 lat temu Gin zakończył swoją naukę w Akademii w ciągu jednego roku i dostał stanowisko w 5. Oddziale. Jednej nocy, Aizen odnajduje Gina zaraz po tym, jak ten zamordował żołnierza trzeciej rangi 5. Oddziału. Aizen pochwalił jego zdolności i zapytał o jego opinię na temat pozycji żołnierza trzeciej rangi, na co dostał odpowiedź, że stanowisko to jest bezwartościowe, a zamordowany walczył beznadziejnie. Kapitan natychmiastowo mianował Ichimaru żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, kamuflując fakt, że Gin zamordował swojego poprzednika. 9 lat później Gin jest pokazany po stronie Sōsuke, biorąc udział w Hollowfikacji Shinigami o wysokiej randze. Jest obecny podczas Hollowfikacj grupy badawczej zesłanej przez kapitana Yamamoto. Obserwuje walkę pomiędzy Hirako i Aizenem. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony przybyciem Kisuke Urahary i Tessaia Tsukabishiego. Aizen zaczął odchodzić z miejsca zbrodni, twierdząc, że "nie ma tu już nic do zrobienia". By powstrzymać ich przed ucieczką, Tessai używa Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō przeciwko nim, ale Aizen odpowiada mu Bakudō #81, Dankū, umożliwiając ucieczkę. Jakiś czas potem Aizen stał się kapitanem 5. Oddziału, wyjawiając Ginowi sekret całkowitej hipnozy Kyōka Suigetsu. Podczas tej rozmowy, Gin wciąż był dzieckiem. thumb|left|190px|Gin jako wicekapitan Aizena Gin został wicekapitanem 5. Oddziału pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizena. Obydwoje uratowali młodych rekrutów z Akademii Shinigami - Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kirę i Renjiego Abarai, którzy podczas ćwiczeń zostali zaatakowani przez ogromne Hollowy. Gin wkrótce objął pozycję kapitana 3. Oddziału mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Byakuya Kuchiki, który został kapitanem 6. Oddziału (ok. 49 lat temu). Jednakże będąc dowódcą własnego oddziału, Ichimaru wciąż był lojalnym podwładnym Aizena. Nawet wtedy ich trójka kontynuowała badania nad Hollowfikacją, udało im się uzbroić Hollowy w ostateczną Hollowfikację, ale była zbyt gwałtowna i nie działała na zwykłe dusze i Shinigamich. Pewnego razu, Aizen wszedł do miejsca badań i oświadczył, że wkrótce będą w stanie poznać miejsce pobytu grupy Shinjiego i upieką dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu; wszystko zgodnie z planem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 529, strony 16-17 Gdy zauważają na monitorze walczącego kapitana 10. Oddziału, Isshina Shibę, Gin stwierdza, że kapitan najwyraźniej udał się tam bez pozwolenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strona 5 Potem, wraz z Aizenem i Tōsenem, pojawia się w Karakurze za Isshinem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strona 17 Ichimaru przygląda się całej sytuacji i komentuje, że kapitan Shiba nie dał się nabrać i wyczuł, że został zaatakowany przez Shinigamiego. Aizen stwierdza, że nic tu po nich; z takimi ranami Isshin nie będzie w stanie użyć Bankai, a jeśli pokona White'a za pomocą Shikai to będą musieli zaczynać próbę od początku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 532, strony 3-4 Gdy Hollow ulega autodestrukcji, Gin z pozostałymi wycofują się pozostawiając rannego Isshina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strony 1-3 Po powrocie do ich siedziby, Tōsen stwierdza, że eksperyment był całkowitą porażką. Aizena intryguje fakt, że Hollow stworzony z duszy Shinigami zaatakował Quincy'ego i pyta towarzyscy czy nie są ciekawi jak to potoczy się dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strony 9-10 Podczas pełnienia swoich kapitańskich obowiązków, Aizen, Gin i Tōsen w tajemnicy zniknęli, by spotkać się Baragganem Louisenbairnem, Królem Hueco Mundo i Lordem Las Noches. Aizen i Baraggan krótko rozmawiali, podczas gdy Ichimaru i Kaname ich obserwowali. Aizen wtedy uwolnił swój Shikai i pokazał Baragganowi zdziesiątkowanie jego armii przy pomocy pozostałych dwóch kapitanów. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Gin po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz z Kenpachim, gdy obaj drażnią Byakuyę w związku z egzekucją Rukii. Ichimaru próbuje sprowokować kapitana 6. Oddziału stwierdzeniem, że musi być dla niego hańbiącym fakt posiadania wśród członków rodziny kryminalisty. Byakuya odpowiada, iż nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych sfer mogli zrozumieć szlachciców. Kenpachi pyta, jak można dopuścić do egzekucji własnej siostry i wyciąga miecz, usiłując doprowadzić do pojedynku z Byakuyą, ale Gin go powstrzymuje, związuje i przeprasza Kuchiki za zachowanie towarzysza, po czym odchodzi, ciągnąc za sobą Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 65, strony 9-13 Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Ichimaru jako kapitan 3. Oddziału Po tym, jak Ichigo Kurosaki pokonał strażnika, Jidanbō Ikkanzakę, wielkolud podnosi bramę, aby mogli przejść do Gotei 13. Po otwarciu bramy, Ichigo spotyka już przy wejściu Ichimaru, który czeka na niego po drugiej stronie. Atakuje Ichigo swoim Shikai, przez co odrzuca go z powrotem do Rukongai, przecina ramię Jidanbō i zamyka bramę. Później widzimy Gina na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, w celu wyjaśnienia dziwnego posunięcia Ichimaru w stosunku do Ryoka. Jest jednym z trzynastu dowódców, więc nie powinien mieć problemu z ich zlikwidowaniem. Gin przyznaje się do błędu i mówi, że nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Yamamoto zamierza wymierzyć mu karę, lecz nagle dostaje informacje o przybyciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Twierdzi, że nim zajmie się później, a kapitanom każe się rozejść i zająć pozycje obronne. Gdy się rozchodzą, kapitan 10. Oddziału - Tōshirō Hitsugaya podsłuchuje kłótnię Aizena z Ginem, o to, że specjalnie nie zabił Ryoka i ma w tym jakieś ukryte cele. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Ichimaru mówi mu, że go zabije. thumb|right|190px|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori Hitsugaya ostrzega wicekapitana Aizena, Momo Hinamori, że jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Gin może go zabić, i mówi jej, aby nie ufała swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi Izuru Kirze, ponieważ może być wplątany w tę sprawę. Następnego dnia, Hinamori znajduje na szczycie budynku ciało Aizena przybite mieczem do ściany. Zrozpaczona Momo od razu przypomina sobie słowa Hitsugayi, po czym zjawia się Gin. Jego beztroska mina upewnia ją, że to on jest zabójcą. W furii, Momo atakuje Gina, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Izuru. Zagubiona Hinamori wpada w szał i uwalnia swój Shikai, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Kira również uwalnia swój miecz, próbując ją powstrzymać, ale walkę przerywa Hitsugaya i oboje zostają aresztowani. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya zamraża ramię Ichimaru Po tym jak Gin uwalnia Izuru z celi zostaje zatrzymany przez Hitsugayę. Ich konfrontację przerywa Momo, która teraz uważa, że to Tōshirō zamordował Aizena, a następnie próbuje go zabić. Chwyta swój miecz tak mocno, że jej ręce zaczynają krwawić. Kapitan atakuje Gina i uwalnia Shikai, nakazuje Kirze oddalić się przynajmniej o kilometr od miejsca walki. Podczas walki, Hitsugaya skutecznie zamraża ramię Gina, zmuszając go do otworzenia oczu, a jego uśmiech po raz pierwszy zanika. Po uwięzieniu Hitsugayi zamierza zabić Hinamori dla rozrywki, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Matsumoto, która grozi mu, że jeśli nie przestanie, to zacznie z nim walczyć. Gin łagodnieje i znika bez słowa. Rangiku pamięta, że Ichimaru w przeszłości zniknął w ten sam sposób. Później gdy Rukia jest prowadzona na egzekucję, Gin pojawia się na moście przedrzeźniając ją, i daje jej nadzieję, że uwolni ją od śmierci. Rukia, która wcześniej nie bała się egzekucji, teraz dostała nadzieję, że będzie żyć i zaczęła chcieć żyć. Po jej przemyśleniach, Gin z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi, że żartował. Rukia była wstrząśnięta. Twierdzi, że Ichimaru jest bardzo podłym człowiekiem. thumb|right|190px|Matsumoto obezwładnia Gina Gdy Aizen okazuje się zdrajcą, wraz z Ginem udają się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Po wyciągnięciu przez Aizena Hōgyoku z ciała Rukii, każe Ginowi ją zabić. Ten uwalnia Shikai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który przyjmuje na siebie atak. Aizen, Gin i Kaname zostają następnie zatrzymani przez wicekapitanów oraz kapitanów. Gin jest unieruchomiony przez swoją przyjaciółkę - Matsumoto. Z pomocą Menosa Grande uciekają do Hueco Mundo i są uznawani za zdrajców Soul Society. Przed ucieczką, Ichimaru mówi Rangiku, że szkoda, że nie trzymała go o sekundę dłużej - jest to jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdzie uśmiech Gina zanika. Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Gin podsłuchujący rozmowę Aizena z Grimmjowem Po tym jak Kaname Tōsen odcina ramię Grimmjowa, Gin oskarża Aizena o bycie okrutnym i o to, że bawi się swoimi podwładnymi. Aizen schodzi z sali tronowej. Zauważa, że Gin podsłuchiwał. Gin twierdzi, że Aizen wiedział, że Tōsen przetnie rękę Grimmjowowi. Gin idzie do Aizena przypomnieć, że stracił pięciu Arrancarów. Aizen odpowiada, że nie ma obawy, ponieważ były jedynie Gillianami. Aizen mówi, że kiedy zbiorą wystarczająco Vasto Lorde, Espada będzie kompletna i wtedy nikt nie będzie w stanie ich zatrzymać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 213, strony 17-19 Hueco Mundo right|thumb|190px|Ichimaru wraz z Aizenem i Kaname pojawiają się na spotkaniu z Espadą Kiedy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele przybywają do Hueco Mundo, Gin, Tōsen i Aizen idą na spotkanie z Espadą, aby omówić nadejście intruzów. Kiedy Aizen siada, Ichimaru i Kaname stoją za nim. Podczas gdy Tōsen monitoruje intruzów, Gin podchodzi do niego i stwierdza, że to złe hobby. Kaname twierdzi, że on także powinien martwić się intruzami, po czym Ichimaru dodaje, że żartował. Kiedy Gin próbuje wejść zostaje zatrzymany przez Wonderweissa Margelę i pyta Tōsena z kim ma do czynienia. Później widzimy Gina wraz z Aizenem, kiedy dowiadują się o porażce Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. Gdy zostają sam na sam, Gin wydaje się być zadowolony, co komentuje Aizen. Twierdzi, że mimo że jego podwładnych jest coraz mniej, to te dzieciaki są coraz bliżej. Aizen wyznaje, że cieszy się z tego i prosi Ichimaru, aby nie stwierdzał, że to dziwne. Gin mówi mu, że nie jest to dziwne, twierdzi, że to pewne uczucie przyjemności. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze (po prawej) W Sztucznej Karakurze pojawia się u boku Aizena, kiedy on, Aizen i Kaname zostają zamknięci w ognistym więzieniu przez Yamamoto. Często komentuje jakieś wydarzenia (śmierć Hooleera, pojawienie się Visoredów). Później walczy z Hirako, jednak przerywa walkę na rozkaz Sōsuke. Następnie podstępnie przebija Hiyori, gdy ta chce zabić Aizena. Następnie Gin nadal przygląda się pojedynkom, mimo tego iż sam Aizen przystąpił do walki, co było bardzo interesujące. Jednak Ichimaru oszukuje Visoredów i Gotei 13. Wmówił im, że potęga Aizena jest taka, że ten nie potrzebuje używać Kyōki Suigetsu. Okazało się, że iluzja była aktywna od samego początku starcia z Sōsuke. Gin przystępuje do walki dopiero wtedy, kiedy na pole walki wkracza Isshin Kurosaki. Ichimaru staje naprzeciw Ichigo. thumb|right|190px|[[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo kontra Gin]] Od samego początku próbuje wciągnąć Ichigo w rozmowy na temat ich wcześniejszego spotkania i tego, co wtedy Gin powiedział, Kurosaki jednak nie wydaje się zainteresowany i przystępuje do walki. Gin aktywuje Bankai, który jednak nie okazał się być wyzwaniem dla Kurosakiego, który zranił Gina w głowę. Ichimaru nie traci jednak uśmieszku z twarzy i sprawia, że jego Bankai jest szybszy od dźwięku, co sprawia już niemałe kłopoty Ichigo. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, ponieważ uwagę obu całkowicie odwraca walka Aizena (który łączył się z Hōgyoku) z Isshinem Kurosakim, Uraharą Kisuke oraz Shihōin Yoruichi. Po pewnym czasie Gin zachodzi od tyłu Ichigo, jednak twierdzi, że tylko żartował i znowu przystępuje do typowej dla niego sarkastycznej rozmowy. Następnie używa kolejnej umiejętności swojego Bankai, który zmusza Kurosakiego do walki na pełnych obrotach. Jego maska Visoreda jednak szybko zostaje zniszczona, a Gin mówi by Ichigo uciekał. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki Gin ma w tym motyw. thumb|left|190px|Aizen tnie Ichimaru Pokonuje ostateczną iluzję Kyōki Suigetsu, dotykając ostrza miecza Aizena i natychmiast go atakuje. Gin, uprzednio ukrywając miecz, przebija Aizena rozciągnięciem ostrza. Gdy ostrze wraca, jego malutki kawałek zostaje w piersi Sōsuke. Za pomocą trucizny Kamishini no Yari Gin rozrywa klatkę piersiową Aizena. Wyjmuje z niego odsłonięte Hōgyoku i oddala się od niego, pewny, że udało mu się go zabić. Kiedy Gin trzyma w rękach Hōgyoku z myślą "To koniec… Dzięki temu wszystko się skończy…" okazuje się, że Sōsuke wcale nie umarł. Pojawia się w nowej postaci, w której posiada skrzydła oraz "krzyż" na klatce piersiowej. Sōsuke twierdzi, że Hōgyoku należy tylko do niego, nawet jak nie znajduje się w jego ciele. W myślach Gina pojawiają się wspomnienia zranionej Rangiku i myśl "To on jest tu szefem, to jego powinienem…" tutaj niestety zdanie nie zostaje skończone, ponieważ Aizen przecina go swoim Zanpakutō, następnie brutalnie wyrwywa mu jego prawą rękę i wykonuje cięcie po przekątnej jego klatki piersiowej. thumb|right|190px|Rangiku zbliżająca się do rannego Gina Po ukazaniu retrospekcji Gina, która tłumaczy cały jego motyw rzekomej zdrady u boku Aizena, na miejscu pojawia się Kurosaki Ichigo, który po odkryciu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō sprawia wrażenie zupełnie odmienionego (nie tylko zewnętrznie). Gin widząc tą odmianę w spojrzeniu Ichigo, stwierdza, że teraz może umrzeć, gdyż ma komu zostawić do dokończenia sprawę zabicia Aizena. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła ofensywna: 80 Siła defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 80 Inteligencja: 80 Siła fizyczna: 80 Razem: 480/600]] Geniusz: Gdy Gin był młody, został ogłoszony geniuszem. Był najlepszy w Akademii Shinigami i ukończył ją w ciągu jednego roku. Jego umiejętności przejawiały się już w młodym wieku, kiedy zajął pozycję wicekapitana w 5. Oddziale krótko po wstąpieniu w szeregi Gotei 13. Wyprzedził ówczesnego niezwykle uzdolnionego Shinigami, Kaiena Shibę, któremu zajęcie tak wysokiego stanowisko zajęło 5 lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 15-19 Gin jest doskonałym manipulatorem i obłudnikiem. W swojej walce z Hitsugayą był w stanie zmanipulować 3 osoby, przez co młody kapitan musiał wybierać pomiędzy ratowaniem swojego życia lub i pomocą Hinamori. Zwodzi swoich przeciwników i skutecznie odciąga ich uwagę od prawdziwych zagrożeń podczas walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 15-17 Mistrz walki mieczem: Gin jest bardzo sprawnym wojownikiem. Nawet wtedy, gdy jego przeciwnik ma widoczną przewagę, wydaje się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Walczy bez większego wysiłku, zawsze trzyma swój miecz tylko jedną ręką. Jego zdolności w posługiwaniu się mieczem były widoczne, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Łatwo pokonał i zabił poprzedniego żołnierza trzeciej rangi 5. Oddziału, który dzięki swojemu wiekowi i randze powinien być silniejszy i bardziej doświadczony od niego. Często używa specjalnej zdolności swojego Zanpakutō, która pozwala mu na zabicie kilku celów za jednym uderzeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 15-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział -17, strony 28-29 Ogromna moc duchowa: Gin bez większego wysiłku obezwładnił Chada, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō i Ganju swoim Reiatsu, po prostu odwracając się w ich stronę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 62, pokazane tylko w anime Ekspert Shunpo: Podczas walki z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, użył imponującego szybkiego Shunpo żeby uciec ucieczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strona 5 Walczył na równej prędkości z Ichigo używającym Tensy Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 7-13 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Wytrzymałość Gina jest wystarczająco wysoka, by wytrzymać bezpośrednie uderzenie Getsugi Tenshō Ichigo, co skutkowało tylko lekką raną na czole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strona 20 Praktykant Kidō: Jego dokładne zdolności nie są znane, jednak udało mu się przenieść siebie i Aizena na znaczną odległość z wykorzystaniem Sentan Hakuja.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, strony 16-19 Był w stanie rzucić Hakufuku na Rangiku Matsumoto, aby Sōsuke nie mógł wykryć jej Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strona 3 Zanpakutō : W zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Rękojeść jest niebieska, tsuba wykonana z dwóch metali wirując wokół ostrza i tworząc literę „S”, która jest owalna i otwarta. thumb|190px|right|Shinsō * Shikai: Uwalniane jest słowami .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 75, strona 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 22-23 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Shikai świeci jasnym białym światłem i rozciąga się z dużą prędkością, przez co Ichimaru może zabić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. Ostrze przy rozciąganiu posiada dużą siłę, widać to gdy zaatakował Ichigo i Jidanbō w bramie Seireitei. Ponadto Gin może utrzymać rozszerzenie i aktywować Zanpakutō w szeroki łuk, gdzie może atakować wiele celów i to szybko.Manga Bleach; Chapter 75, page 14-17 Shinsō jest w stanie osiągnąć maksymalną długość równoważną do stu razy do swojej pierwotnej długości, zyskując przydomek kiedy był młody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strona 10 thumb|190px|right|Kamishini no Yari * Bankai: : W stanie Bankai, Zanpakutō Gina nie zmienia za bardzo wyglądu, zachowując formę wakizashi. Kamishini no Yari osiąga długość 13 km (ok. 8,1 mili) i jest 500 razy szybszy od dźwięku. Ostrze może również powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów w tym samym tempie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strona 17 Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai nie jest tak szybki i długi jak sam mówił, jednak nie powiedział, czemu tak uważa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Zdolności Bankai są prawie takie same jak Shikai, ale moc, długość i prędkość są znacznie wzmocnione. Ogromne ostrze szybko tnie budynki, mimo że Gin stał w dużej odległości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strony 13-16 :* : Prawdziwą umiejętnością Bankai nie jest jego długość, prędkość ani moc, tylko trucizna, która rozpuszcza i niszczy komórki. Może zostawić część ostrza w ciele przeciwnika i kiedy wypowie tę komendę i kładąc rękę na celu, komórki przeciwnika zostają rozbite od wewnątrz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 414, strony 17-19 :* Rozciągnięcie i kurczenie ostrza: Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai może osiągnąć prędkość 500 razy większą od dźwięku - dokładnie 171,500 m/s w celu osiągnięcia pełnej długości 13 km w czasie poniżej 0.08 s, więc Kamishini no Yari nie jest najdłuższym Zanpakutō, ale najszybszym, ponieważ woli zyskać przewagę psychologiczną nad przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wmawia o długości Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 15-18 :* : Gin staje pewnie na nogach i przyciąga Zanpakutō do klatki piersiowej trzymając je oburącz. Prędkość wydłużenia się i kurczenia jest przerażająco wysoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strona 15 ::* : Ta technika jest podobna do poprzedniej, jest jednak szybsza i silniejsza, a ostrze wydłuża się i kurczy wielokrotnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 16-17 Występy w innych mediach Omake: Encyklopedia Arrancarów thumb|left|190px|Gin opowiada w jednej ze swoich emisji o Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|right|Ostatni "odcinek" Encyklopedii Arrancarów Gin był prezenterem w Encyklopedii Arrancarów, która ukazywała się pod koniec niektórych odcinków anime Bleach. To właśnie on prowadził większość "odcinków" (wyjątkami są: Kaname Tōsen, Szayelaporro Granz, Dondochakka Birstanne i Ichigo Kurosaki, którzy zazwyczaj występowali raz w odcinku). Gin mówił tam o Arrancarach, ich zdolnościach oraz przedstawiał niektóre postacie. Po dodaniu swego komentarza, często przychodziła opisywana osoba, która również miała coś do powiedzenia, co często dawało komiczny efekt. Muzyka: Bleach Beat Collection thumb|right|190px|Bleach Beat Collection - Ichimaru Gin Bleach Beat Collection 1 sezon, Vol 05: Ichimaru Gin to album inspirowany postacią Gina Ichimaru. Seiyū Gina: Kōji Yusa, wykonuje utwory, jako głos Gina. * Utwór: 01 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni * Utwór: 02 - Fuyu no Hanabi razem z Rangiku Matsumoto * Utwór: 03 - Hyōri * Utwór: 04 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (wersja instrumentalna) Gry wideo Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Czerwone oczy Gina * Kolor oczu Gina jest różny - jasnoniebieski na okładce 20 tomu i 270 odcinka. Jednak na początku anime ma je czerwone, a w Bleach: Dark Souls ma żółte. * Jego hobby to obserwowanie ludzi, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na spacery. * Sam porównał swój charakter do węża w czasie rozmowy z Aizenem. Nigdy wcześniej to porównanie nie pojawiło się w fabule, a jednak podobną myśl przywodziło Rukii zetknięcie się z Ginem. * W prowadzonym przez niego omake przyznaje, że nie jada surowego mięsa. * Tite Kubo w 2004 roku na łamach Shōnen Jump przyznał, że jest zaskoczony popularnością Gina, zwłaszcza wśród kobiet, bo jego zamiarem było uczynić go przyprawiającą o gęsią skórkę i nieco odpychającą postacią. Dodał, że zazdrości Ginowi owej popularności. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Gin Ichimaru en:Gin Ichimaru es:Gin Ichimaru ru:Гин Ичимару Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō